trust and love takes test
by hania23
Summary: my first ff story sp plz just peep inside and read it and plz review dijiaga no summarry


person: Boss is admi ko ap ny abhi tak zinda kun rakha hai ab tk tu isy tikany laga dena chaiye tha

Boss: are yar raju tere ko na samaj nai aygi k apny dushman ko apni ankhon k samny tarpany ka kia maza hai...ab chal jaldi sy injection dy isy abi tu puri film dekhni baki hai isky tarapny ki

raju: yes boss

he enters in the room where the person kept he saw a man hanging in downward direction he move forward towards the person and pierced the injection in his arm

the person who was in semiconscious flinched in pain and murmured something

Boss(entering the room ) : oye chalbe teri natunki bht hogai ab sedhy tariqy bata jo humain chaiye wo

person (who was now in conscious ): speaks nai bataonga chahy jo bhi karlo mjhy mar he kun na dalo mai nai bataonga samjhy i don't cheat with duty

Boss(in anger) : raju meri whip tu lana zara aj tu tu bachy ka nai mere hathon teen din sy aik hi sawal karahy hain lekin tu tu kuty ki dum sy ziada tera hai teri sui tu us nahi par hi atak gai hai

raju ja aur hamary admion ko kahy ka hamara wo special treatment dy isy tb jaky ye apni zuban khol dy shyad ...yess Boss

boss: laugh evilly

At cid bureau...

the bureau seems to be look graveyard a pin drop silent is there all things look gloomy as they lost there charm and tension can easily feel in the environment

acp: pacing up and down in tension

freddy(with worried expression): kia hua sir koi tension hai sir

acp(in irritation): freddy tension nai hogi tu kia hogi puri cid team par kalank laga kar woh tu bhag gaya aur hamary lia musibat kargaya upar sy us dcp nai nak mai dam kia hua hai

(at the same time Abhijeet enters into the bureau )

abhijeet: Good Morning sir ... kia kaha us dcp ny

acp: kehna kia tha wohi rut apny ladly ko griftar karo abhi tk pakra kun nai gaya kahan chupa k rakha hai

abhijeet (in anger): sir hm kuch karain gy tb na jb IB waly kuch batain gy woh tu mun py taly laga k baithy hain ...upar sy daya banglore sy gayab hai samjh nai ata pehly transfer phir yeah karnama aur ab gayab hogaya pury department ka nam badnam karky rakh dia usny dcp ny sahi kaha kalank hai woh cid par mjhy tu sharm arahi k jis k sath 17 saal raha apna dost cum bhai mana uski care lad pyaar nakhra sb jheela usko main pechan nai saka mai

purvi , nikhil ,sachin ,sherya ... (at once) nai sir aisa mat kaho daya sir na kuch galat nai kia ye koi shazish hai .hai

pehly wo accident,phir wo drugs,phir tranfer,phir wo incident aur ab daya sir ka gayab hona ye koi bht bari sazzish hai

purvi: nai bhaiya aisa nai karsakty ... no never we should trust him we should find him .purvi: nai bhaiya aisa nai karsakty ... no never we should trust him we should find him .

hosakta hai my brother is in trouble as we are all know that past few days sy bhai ki health is not so gud

voice:bikul sahi keh rahi ho purvi tm

all turned towards the side of voice

abhijeet: aditia tm...

aditia: han main daya ki reports dainy thi tu agaya brain mai jo damage hua hai drugs sy may be he lost his memory &amp; never recover again aur a minor attack of paralysis

purvi:nahiiiii ...and she fall down on the floor unconscious

all rushed towards her

At an unknown place

raju: preparations hogai

goons:yess

raju:ja us terhi kheer ko lai kar a aur band dy is iron chair py

tb tk mai boss ko inform karta hun usko tarapty hui woh bhi tu dhaikan

goon: yess

raju got busy on phone and goons busy in bringing and tightening the man

after about 15 mins boss arrived and they start there showdown

the whole premises shivered with the paining voice shout of the man

.

...at the same time on another corner in bureau abhijeet felt high twing of pain in heart but he neglect it as the feelings of hatred &amp; revenge overcomes the luv of brother or may be not still luv is alive somewhere in his heart

raju(asked man):bata kaha hai wo chip bata nai tu he again turned on the electrical switch with full power

again the whole premises shivered with the painful voice but this time it is not affect any because maks of hatred and luv overcomes him or may be not God knows

raju: asked again the main

man(murmurs):no i never tell u the place of chip chahy tm meri jan bhi lelo

raju(in anger): try to turn the switch again bt boss stop it

boss:nai raju isko zinda rakhny ka hai aur ye mat bhol k wo drug ka effect bhi abhi tk hoga islia ye khatarnak sabit hoga hamary mission k lia agar shocks sy margaya tu

raju:hmmm... ordered the goon to take back the to the place where he kept and tight him with ropes and give glucose as its five days before they give him glucose so he can survive more to bore that torture

goon: yess...and carry away semiconscious daya

At cid bureau...At rest room...

purvi ...purvi...abhijeet pats her cheecks and shout nikhil pani do jaldi

nikhil:yes sir

nikh:brought water

abhijeet:sprinkles small amount of it on purvi's face

purvi:she gained back her senses

abhijeet(in concern):purvi tm theek ho

purvi(exclaimed): theek with astonishment ...and suddenly anger reflect on her face she stood up

purvi(in rash):ap stonehearted hosakty hain acp sir ki tarah jaisy unhone nakul ko mara tha na lkn wo tu phir bhi criminal tha magar ap tu apny bhai ki bali charha rahy ho wo bhi jb wo innocent hain .. . ..lkn mai thik nai reh sakti k pehly hi wo maut sy juj rahy hain aur in logon ny unka ki hal kia hoga (tears came in her eyes) pata nai wo zinda hongy bhi ya nahin aur dosry taraf ap unki bali charhany pr tuly huai hain is sy acha ka woh mar (she did complete her sentence as loud shout)

abhijeet(fear of losing his brother):nahiiiiiiiiiii... purvi apna sentence complete mat karna pure luv and concern is reflected on her face for his brother

YES LUV IS WIN AND SUCCEEDED TO TORE THE MASK OF HATRED WHICH HE WORE

abhijeet(suspicious tone):tm kuch janti ho haina daya k bary mai bataon woh kahan hai thik haina (in pleading tone) purvi looked at abhijeet in astonishment

abhijeet:aisy kia dekh rahi ho mera bhai hai wo jany ka haq hai mjhy usky bary ...mai itna bhi pathar dil nahi hun jitna tm mjhy samajhti ho ...i was acting that time when i spoke those cruel words for daya but i do because of sake of daya's life because beruea mai bug laga hua hai ye rest room hai cid bureau ka yahan nai hai bug all

.

...

Now all look all around and realize yes the are in cid bureau rest room

abhijeet:again ask the same question ...pirvi mera bhai kahan hai

purvi(in denying tone):mjhy nai pata

abhijeet(in anger):bang his hand on table . jhoot...jhoot bol rahi ho tm and look straight in her eyes and this time she timedid not able to deny abhijeet

purvi(murmurs):i m sorry bhaiya. . i did not kept your promise

after 2 mins silence

abhijeet(in anger):purvi bolo kun kia usny ye sab haaan kun kia

he shouts with anger

purvi(also shouts):pehly apky lia aur dobara hamry lia hamry bureau k us dcp k so called department k lia ja kar bata dia jia usko jb daya sir ki (shivers with fear&amp;teremble a bit)l..a..a..s..h mil jai na tu kun k apny suna aditia ny kia kaha ...she paused and again started

flash back starts

daya stays whole night in bureau for his some work

At Morning

purvi:was the who enter into the bureau . heard daya voice full of tension she try to speak bt stop on hearing. ...khoon...from daya mouth nai tm abhi ko kuch nai karogy tmhain mjhy sy badla laina haina tu lylo magar abhijeet ko kuch nai karna plz ... han mai ata hun kalanghat highway par okay okay magar plz abhijeet ko kuch mat karna nai mai kisi ko nai bataon ga akela hi auga he cut the call and turned to left the bureau

purvi hides herself behind the door while daya exit purvi also left the in hurry and don't get time to inform any body main daya sir ka pechaha karahi thi hum highway per almost puhanch gai thy daya sir bht fast drive kar rahy thy

flash back end .

she shiver a bit on remembering the scence shows how painful for her to see hiss brother fighting for life

after some mins paused he started again

.

.

k achanak daya sir ki out control hony lagi aur samny khai thi gari agar kahin thokty tu bht ziada damage ka khatra magar khai mai girny sy tu behtar tha kun k he primise u that he never leave u alone i heard it when he falls from the car fully dipped in blood &amp; injured then he murmurs this in half semiconscious condition

abhijeet(with teary eyes t):tears came in his eyes after hearing and remembering the condition of daya ...and continuously rolling dfrom his cheecks ..he murmurs kun kia tuny aisa why?

purvi again started with

purvi : gari ki halat bht kharab thi pehly mainy ambulance mangai phir apko aur rajat sir ko inform kia

aur ap sy jhoot bola ka mai daya sir k sath jarahi thi

apky k any tak ambulance agai thi

flash back start

in the ambulance abhijeet is holding daya's and continuously murmuring kuch nai hoga tmhain hum puhanch jain gy hospital blood was continuously oozing from daya's head

abhijeet shouts at his peak purvi cotton do jaldi kitna khoon beh raha hai he gets irritated as driver takes too much time to reach the hospital due to traffic

abhijeet :to daya kuch nai hoga tmhain jisny bhi ye kia haina usko tmharary sharir sy nikly huy aik aik khoon ki bondhndh ka hissab daina paryga

abhijeet:to purvi k.h.o.o.n...k.h.o.o.n bht nikal rahai hai

purvi : put hands on abhijeet shoulder sir daya sir ko kuch nai hoga wo mery strong bhaiya hain so ap plz tension mat lain because tension lainy ka nai warna acp sar kahain gy abhijeet daya tm dono kab sudhrogy ya ye jo bach khichy bal hai woh bhi jharwana hain tmhain ...so sir be strong

a teary smile came on abhijeets lips on this childish act &amp; he nods in yes

TILL THEN AMBULANCE REACH TO THE HOSPITAL IN HURRY THEY RUSH TOWARDS THE OT SHOUTING FOR DOCTOR

_**in background the song is playing jane nahi denge tujhje guyz if u hear this song while reading a story u will feel all emotions well**_

after a while doctor came and take daya into OT

abhijeet:to doctor kya lagta hai apko (he feel a lump in his throat ) m. khoon tu bht behgaya hai magar daya usko k.u.c.h nai hona chahia

doctor:Mr abhijeet please have patience

purvi(pov):sir ko tu bol dia magar mai khud dari hui hun agar bhaiya ko kuch hogaya tu nai...nai purvi ye tu kia soch rahi hai kuch nai hoga tery bhaiya ko abhijeet sir ko bataon daya sir jo call aya tha subha uski waja sy hua hai ye sab nai agar wo log yaha py rakh rahy huy tu ye aur bi dangerous hosakta hai nai pehly bhaiya sy puchti hun phir dekhenge ...hey bhagwan mere bhaiya ki rakhsha karna plz

abhijeet (come near to purvi):he jerked her and says heyyy purvi abhi tu tm mjhy keh rahi thi k be brave aur khud buzdil ban rahi ho kahan khoi hui thi

purvi:kahin nahi sir ...bs pray karahi thi

abhijeet:hmmmm

they are intrrupted by rajat who in hurry rushed towards him

rajat(worry+concern tone):sorry sir late ho gaya wo aik case report hua tha bureau mai sir daya sir kaisy hain ab

before abhijeet could answer the question of rajat the doctor came out of OT all rushed towards

abhijeet(being impatient): ask the querry how is my brother nothing serious could not happen na

doctor looked down

dr:dekhiye khoon bht behgaya we sve your officers life bt he is in coma

abhijeet's heart beat skkiped he felt the world around him is spin he takes support of wall in order to manage to stand he asked with teremble voice

abhijeet:m.a.i d.e.k.h s.k.t.a h.o.o.n u.s.s.y d.o.c.t.o.r s.a.h.a.b

dr:nods in yes and says he is in I.C.U

abhijeet:entets into the I.C.U he could see his brother lying on hospital bed with closed eyes oxygen is attached to him and he is surrounded with many life saving equipments a thick large is there on his forehead plaster on his hand and few scratches on his face abhijeet's heart pinge with an immense pain after seeing his brother in this condition he shattered with tears after some moments he felt a bit relax he come towards the bed staring at his brother he says

abby daya chal uth kab sy soya hua hai

teri wo file complete nai kar paya islia tjhy bureau mai rukna para

tu uska badla is tarah lai ga kia

aik raat ki need puri nai hony par tu tuny bistar pakarlia

tears continually rolling down from his cheeks

chal uth ja dekh mainy break fast nai kia tmhary bagair karny ki adat jo nai hai

chal uth dant mjhy k main ny breakfast kun nai kia apny wo care par lectures suna na

dekh ab tu lunch time hogaya hai agar tu nai utha na tu main lunch bhi nai karon ga

chal uth jana shabash kun mjhy sata raha hai dekh mainy kan bhi pakar lia sorry na baba plz uthja

plz aik dafa apny muh sy abhi...boldo sirf aik bar bt got no rply of his all pleadings he tyrned to go in dissapoinment suddenly he feels that a current had passed throw his body ….tears came in his eyes


End file.
